


Say No To This

by Loraliah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other, a very silly crossover, full of references from both the game and the musical, i know not why i did this but it was still fun lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Literally a crossover reference between two fandoms I enjoy. Please don't kill me for it, lol.;;;;





	Say No To This

** Say No to This **

_**MC**_ : I never thought that trouble would come to me the way it did. I had decided, after much push from my family, it was time to take a break. The party was still some time away, and yes, there were emails that needed answering; but I was at the end of my wits, and ready to settle for a bit…

But that’s when she showed up at my door.

Her eyes were puffy and red, as if she had been crying for a long period of time, and her lips looked so swollen and pouty. She stepped into my door, a bundle of papers in her arms, and she dropped them at my feet, her hands covering her tired face.

 _ **Jaehee**_ : I can’t take this anymore, MC! This is far too much! He abuses and takes advantage of me, leaving me with the bulk of the work load that he is supposed to be taking care of! It’s beyond frustrating. I need…to get away from him. Help me, MC…please…

 _ **MC**_ : The look on her face tugged at my heart strings, and I wanted so desperately to reach out and pull her into my arms for a comforting hug. I agreed to help her, and she explained to me that her dream was to own a coffee cafe. One where she could manage on her own and do as she pleased without having to answer to someone above her.

The look of happiness that splayed over her face made my heart leap, and I felt guilty; I had a husband at home, who I promised my heart to…but this woman…she had such a soft face, and kissable looking lips…

She took me to her apartment as I went home with her to make sure she would be ok, but the look on her face changed, as she pulled me, and took me to her bed. I urged myself to back away, that this would be a giant regret; but my body refused…

And before I could comprehend and tell myself to step away again, my lips were on hers.

That one night turned into several more, and soon her shop was becoming a reality. She quit her job with her horrid employer, and was able to begin running her shop. Our affair was to be kept quiet, as we saw one another so often; until one day, and email from him appeared in my box:

_Dear Party Coordinator,_

_I sincerely hope this finds you well, but it also with somewhat regret (possibly) that I send this to you. It has come to my attention as to why my former assistant had turned in her letter of resignation as well as put this ridiculous idea into her head about owning her own cafe. I am fully aware of the current relationship you are having, and if you do not convince her to return to her former position as my assistant, this information I have obtained will be hand delivered to your husband by me, personally._

_Regards,_

_Jumin Han_

My blood ran cold at the words before me. I took no time in hurrying to her cafe to tell her what had befallen me, and she was apologetic as to my predicament; but she refused to accept my request for her to return to Mr. Han’s side. She was happy where she was, and she was not going to let me take it away from her…

I was in a hole at that point…I needed…to get the information out myself, before a scandal could come my way.

Little did I know, it would be worse than I feared.

*********

**The MC Pamphlet**

_**Saeran**_ : When he found out about the affair MC had with Jaehee…he didn’t want to believe it. His insides were tearing apart as he re-read the chat logs and text messages they sent to each other, and he was desperate to find out where things went wrong for them…

He didn’t want to believe the warnings his brother had given him when they first began to talk with each other. He had always told him to be wary of them, because he knew they had a reputation of being flirtatious and looking out for themselves; as any person forced into a strange situation as they were, he thought.

But he never expected it to get to this point. Where they would throw away everything he had shared with them all for what he felt was a…cheap thrill.

The word’s MC wrote in the message they posted for everyone to see seemed so paranoid and panicked; as if someone was going to get them if they didn’t confess. And it drove him up a wall for them to be so candid and descriptive about the things they did with Jaehee. They deeper he got into the information they provided, the more he realized how right his brother was about them.

He decided he would never give a reaction to what MC said, because they didn’t deserve his words, much less his feelings, anymore. He would find a way to just run away with his brother, and let MC sleep in the mess of a bed they had made.

 _ **Seven**_ : When the message made it’s way to his hands, he was irate; he saw how hurt and destroyed his brother was, that all he could see was red when he went to MC’s home. He barged right in, and despite MC being happy to see him, he slammed a hand on the desk they were sitting at, and set a glare in his eyes.

“Congratulations, MC, on destroying something that not only you, but my brother, worked so hard to make. Where in your mind did writing this make sense? No one would have known, regardless of the mess Jumin may have sent your way, but you still made it so public and not only messed up your life, but my brother’s as well! Have you no shame? No respect for him whatsoever?!”

MC looked away from his eyes, and he flared, continuing.

“We all counted on you to just help our foundation grow and hold these parties to help those in need. Not let you in to just destroy us and make us hate one another! Who cares what others think and do, when you have something so wonderful at home?”

He looked down as well, as tears began to burn his eyes. His rage gave way, and he looked up again to meet MC’s eyes, and tears spilled down his face.

“I gave up so much for him to have happiness. His life has so much more value than mine, and I will always pick him over everything else. I’ll lay down and die if it means he’ll be alright. So you…” he held a shaking finger as he pointed at them, “better find a way to fix this…and bring back his happiness.”

Regardless of how he felt for MC himself, he wanted Saeran to be happy; and he was going to do whatever he could to make sure it never left his brother’s life.


End file.
